Beautiful
by HPpercygirl
Summary: "Clary," I whispered. I heard my own voice as if it were someone else's. It was low and husky; very seductive. Clary shivered.  "It's okay, Jace," she said shakily. "I – I want to be with you." ... Clace, Rated M for sexual content


**All righty. So, this is my first EVER smut scene. So don't be afraid to give me some pointers, although I really don't know if I'll be doing this again anytime soon. It's Jace and Clary, and the idea is that it's after her mom gets married after Clary's eighteenth birthday.**

**Rated M for a reason, people – there is a sex scene in here. Don't like, don't read.**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

All through the ceremony, I couldn't pay attention. I knew that I should be listening to Jocelyn and Luke say their vows. I knew he should be extremely happy for them when they said 'I do' and put rings on their fingers. And I was, just not at that moment, because I kept picturing me and Clary up there instead, wearing Shadowhunter wedding attire and putting permanent runes on each other.

I glanced over at my girlfriend, the daughter of the bride, who was sitting right next to me. She was intent on her mother and her husband, with tears gleaming in her eyes. She looked over at me as if she could feel me looking at her and smiled. I squeezed her hand that I was holding and looked back at the newlywed couple as they kissed.

The reception was fun and happy. I stayed hand-in-hand with Clary throughout most of the party, my mind constantly wandering back to my earlier thoughts. I watched Clary as she danced with Luke, her floor-length gold dress fanning out around her. It looked to be the same color she would wear at a wedding. A wedding to me, preferably.

"You really love her, don't you?" A voice came up behind me and I jumped. It was rare for someone to be able to sneak up on me and I was a bit unnerved by the fact that someone had done so. When I saw that it was Jocelyn, though, I relaxed somewhat.

"I…" I didn't know how she would feel about what I felt for her daughter, but I decided that being truthful would be the best idea. "I do. I love her so much." I looked back at Clary as I said this. I heard Jocelyn sigh, then laugh.

"She loves you too, Jace."

"I know," I said calmly, just as the song ended. I stood up and gave Jocelyn a hug, surprising both of us, then went over and swept Clary up into my arms. "Can I steal you for the next dance?" I asked into her ear. She automatically threaded her arms around my neck.

"Of course." Music started up again and I put my hands on her hips, gently swaying to the music. She rested her head on my chest, her red hair tickling my throat. I lay my cheek against the top of her head, closing my eyes as we danced. I brushed my hands up and down her sides, feeling her shiver.

"Jace," she said quietly, lifting her head to look at me. Her eyes were clouded with something I couldn't quite explain, and her voice was needy. I stared down into her eyes and she pressed herself closer to me.

"Do you want to go to the Institute?" I didn't feel the least bit bad about suggesting this; we'd been at this reception party for a few hours now, and I figured that was enough to celebrate a marriage. Plus, Clary had been given permission to stay at the Institute for a few days while her parents did their newlywed thing, so she wasn't going to be breaking any rules.

When she nodded her head in reply, though, I felt like a crushing weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I must've been nervous that she would refuse.

I stood still as she went to wish her parents congratulations and tell them she was leaving. Jocelyn looked at Clary with a stern look, and it was Luke that gave me the look. I pretended not to notice him – I didn't want to look guilty.

When Clary came back, I grabbed both of her hands. "Shall I get us a taxi?" I asked. Clary giggled and the formal tone of my voice and nodded.

The taxi ride was quiet. I tried to calm myself the whole way, not exactly sure why I was so nervous. I had a feeling that what I wanted to do when we got home was the reason I was nervous, but it didn't make any sense. Clary wasn't the first girl I'd been in this situation with.

When we got to the Institute I paid the taxi driver and led Clary inside. There was kissing in the elevator on the way up to my room, where things got even better.

"I love you, Clary," I murmured against the skin of her throat as I shut my bedroom door behind us. Clary responded by pulling me toward the bed. We landed together on the mattress, me on top of her body. I went right for the kissing, pulling her hair slightly to get her to tip her head up. We kissed forcefully, our tongues battling for dominance. Soon she gave up and my tongue ravished her mouth, feeling every part of it that I already knew. I kissed my way from her mouth to her throat where I sucked at the skin there. Clary moaned lightly – something she never did while kissing. I glanced up at her and she was blushing.

"Clary," I whispered. I heard my own voice as if it were someone else's. It was low and husky; very seductive. Clary shivered.

"It's okay, Jace," she said shakily. "I – I want to be with you."

I instantly knew what she meant, because I was feeling the exact same way. I kissed her again on the lips, this time soft and slow. She kissed me back, pulling her hands through my hair. I reached behind her to grab the zipper on her dress and tugged it down, breaking the kiss as I did so. Her eyes flew open and color crept back into her cheeks. I immediately moved my hand, but she shook her head.

"No," she kissed the tip of my nose, sitting up. I moved to her side, confused as she stood up. She held a hand out to me and I took it. Looking into my eyes she deliberately placed my hand back on the zipper of her dress. I swallowed my nerves and in one swift movement the dress was on the floor in a pile of gold silk.

My breath caught as I looked at her. She was wearing a strapless bra that showed cleavage and plain white panties. She self-consciously crossed her arms over herself and I shook my head, gently pulling them away from her.

"You're beautiful, Clary," I told her, pulling her against me and sitting back on the bed. "Stunning. You don't need to cover anything." We kissed again as she started working at the buttons on my shirt. I could feel her shaking as my hands roamed her stomach. She finally got my shirt off and lay back on the bed, pulling me down with her.

Feeling a bit bolder, I brushed my hand over her breasts. She gasped at the touch and I pulled away quickly.

"Clary," I said, my voice laced with want, "We can stop if you're scared." Even as I made this offer I was praying to every god I didn't believe in that she wouldn't ask me to stop. "We don't have to do this right now. We don't have to do this at all."

She shook her head once, taking a deep breath. "No, I want to. I'm just… nervous. I've never done this before."

I smiled against her lips as I kissed her. "I love you," I whispered, brushing her ear with my lips. "And if I ever do something you aren't comfortable with, you have to tell me. Promise?"

"I promise," she replied, smiling back at me. "I love you too, Jace."

I slipped a hand underneath her to her bra as we kissed. The clasp was proving difficult for me; my hands were shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't get a good hold on it. Giggling slightly, Clary reached behind her and unclasped it. It fell away down her stomach and I took a sharp intake of breath at what was revealed.

"Beautiful," I said again, looking into her eyes. Although she was blushing, she had a confident look in her eye as she kissed me.

"Jace," she whispered against my mouth.

"Yeah?" My voice was ragged and my hands were still shaking.

"Touch me, please."

An answering growl ripped up my throat as I kissed her back. My hands made their way to her breasts and I reveled in the feeling of them. Clary moaned into me as I touched her and I couldn't think of anything to say in response. It seemed all of my usual cockiness and confidence had vanished, to be replaced with love and devotion for my girlfriend.

A touch near the hem of my pants made me freeze. My hands stopped their task and I looked down to see Clary's hands on my lower stomach. She froze too, until I looked up at her. She stared back at me, wide-eyed, until I nodded. Then she unbuttoned them, and they fell to the floor. She looked away quickly from the obvious bulge in my boxers. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. Finally, I touched her face lightly.

"We can stop," I reminded her. She opened her mouth, looking for a moment like she wanted to do so, but she shook her head. I crashed my lips to hers and her hands went to the elastic of my boxers, tugging on them experimentally. My eyes rolled back as her fingers brushed my skin. My hands moved on their own accord to her panties. I hooked one of my fingers around the waistband and pulled them down, gauging Clary's reaction. Her breathing sped up and I could see her chest rising and falling with each breath. But she didn't stop me, and soon she was completely naked.

"So, so beautiful, Clary." I brought myself closer to her – our stomachs were touching. I could feel her heart thundering away beneath me and I loved the feeling. Slowly I reached between us to touch her most precious place.

"Oh, Jace," she moaned. A sort of feral growl escaped me and my finger entered her, making her cry out.

"It's okay, Clary," I whispered encouragingly. I had to work to keep my voice from shaking. After a few minutes of doing the same thing, I finally pulled my fingers out to look Clary deep in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Are you _absolutely_ sure?" I had to make sure, just one more time that she wasn't going to regret this.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, Jace. I want you to make love to me."

And that did it. Our lips crashed together again and both mine and Clary's hands were at the hem of my boxers, pushing them down. I expected Clary to look away again but instead she just smiled at me. As I lay back down, not putting all of my weight on her, I said, "This is going to be a bit uncomfortable. But I _promise _it'll feel good. I promise."

"I'm not scared," she whispered huskily. "Not at all. I'm ready, Jace."

I entered her, then, slowly. When her beautiful face scrunched up in pain and a tear leaked out of her closed eyes I stopped, feeling my heart contract. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, kissing her tears away. "So sorry." Her fingernails, which we digging into my shoulders, relaxed and she wiggled her hips a bit. Confidently, she gently nibbled my earlobe.

"Go ahead," she told me.

I had never felt anything like this in my life. The way I felt when I was like this – it was incredible. Clary and I moved as if we were one person – one soul in two bodies. I held her close as she gripped my shoulders, coming closer and closer to her peak. I was feeling mine build inside me and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"It's okay, Clary," I told her soothingly, "Let go."

She did, and we fell of the edge together, tumbling down from our high. I rolled off of her, pulling her into me so that we were lying on our sides. I kissed her head, not wanting to break the beautiful silence between us. I pulled a throw blanket over us and ran my fingers up and down her arm.

"Thank you," she whispered finally, looking up at me.

"Thank_ you_," I responded. She nodded simply and closed her eyes. Struck with a sudden burst of courage I said, "Clary, can you look at me? I have a question."

She looked up curiously and I smiled at her, sitting up. "I… I know this is going to shock you, but I've been thinking about it all day, and I know without a doubt in my mind that this is what I want for my life, if you'll just give it to me."

She looked at me curiously, a small smile playing at her lips. "What is it, Jace?"

I took a deep breath before sliding off the bed and onto one knee. "Make me the happiest man in the world," I said slowly, "In any world. Marry me, Clarissa Fray?"


End file.
